


R.I.P Alan rickman

by Starixa



Category: Alan Rickman - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starixa/pseuds/Starixa
Summary: This is about Alan rickman, I'm probabley going to delete this but I just got to let this out of the box





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want. Also if you like harry potter check out my story where we go into the life of voldemorts apprentice

Okay this is about Alan rickman, sadly I didn't really start liking him until AFTER his death. When I actually started enjoying his acting was when I watched the harry potter series and he was playing Severus Snape. 

Then I decided that should try to watch all the movies he was in, counting the harry potter series then I have watched 14 of the movies that he acted in. I don't expect anyone to read this but to be honest I don't care. So, its not like I have a crush its just I love how he acts in movies and how humble he is (not to mention his voice) but I also want to just give honor to him. Its exactly one year after his death.  
R.I.P Alan rickman


End file.
